


Cassiopeia

by HawkyBarton



Series: Fairytale Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cinderella AU, F/M, Fluff, all looking at the stars and junk, birthday fic, but amora be a bitch, darcy and nat aren't mean step-sisters, jane and thor are science buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was interested in science. </p>
<p>Her mother was dead, her father was dead, her step-mother was horrible, and her step-sisters are forcing her to go to the ball. </p>
<p>Well, at least she hopes they'll be happy once the Prince marries. </p>
<p>~Cinderella AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRI

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, lived a beautiful young scientist Jane Foster.

Jane lived with her Merchant father and Zoologist mother, and she was very happy.

Until after coming home on one of her research trips, Jane’s mother contracted influenza, and shortly after, died.

Suddenly the place Jane had found so comforting was one that had the walls closing in around her.

Her only escape from the walls and her father’s tears, was the big world outside.

Jane just loved space and everything it covered.

Her mother would sometimes sit outside with Jane and point out the constellations.

Not that her mother was gone, Jane would have to point them out to herself.

 

*******

As time went on, Jane let science almost take over her world, until she barely noticed anything else.

This was the way she found out her father had remarried.

 

~

Jane had stayed out all night to watch the stars and track the constellations, and upon returning to the house in the morning - found strangers sitting with her father at the breakfast table.

“Father?” Jane questioned.

Jane’s father smiled and stood up, “I was going to introduce you last night - but you weren’t here”

Jane blushed at her father’s admonition, “I was tracking the stars again father”

“Of course you were. Now, come sit at the breakfast table and introduce yourself to your step-mother and sisters”

Jane, shy at the intrusion into her home, sat down at the table. “H-hello”

One of the girls immediately smiled (she looked to be no more than 11). “Hi! My name is Darcy and this is my sister Natasha!”

The elder girl (who looked to be older than Jane’s 13), just nodded.

Jane smiled at both of them, “I’m sure we’re going to be friends”

Darcy nodded quickly, “And then maybe we can be sisters!!”

Jane nodded back, knowing that Darcy’s spunk would definitely worm her way into Jane’s heart.

 

*******

The 5 of them lived together peacefully for 6 months when Jane’s father died.

Jane had been up on the roof gazing at the stars when she heard a loud wailing.

Rushing down off of the roof, Jane skidded to a stop when she saw Natasha holding little Darcy.

“Natasha? What’s wrong?” She asked quickly.

Natasha just held out one arm for Jane, “Father is dead” she said calmly.

Jane’s body crumpled, and soon she too was comforted by her elder step-sister.

Natasha, at 16, held back her tears to comfort her younger sisters - and watched with hatred in her eyes as her mother thought of only herself and the money she lost at her husband’s death.

 

*******

After Jane’s father’s funeral, the happiness in the house completely left.

Despite Natasha and Darcy’s attempts to talk and play with Jane, their step-mother shoved her into the attic and only let her out to do everyone’s choirs.

Jane didn’t really mind the life, it wasn’t like she was missing anything, and the attic was easier access to the roof. She just hated how upset her sisters were that she was being ill-treated, and hated how much they started to hate their mother.

She remembered her mother, and wished that she could see her one more time. Mothers were meant to be loved, not hated.

… Though Madam Amora was pushing her morals more and more every day.

 

*******

7 years pass, and Jane was now a beautiful 20 year old.

She still lived in her family home with her Step-mother, 18 year old Darc, and 23 year old Natasha.

Madame Arora had gotten nastier as the years had past, until Jane was so encumbered by chores - she slept by the fireplace at night so she wouldn’t have to move up the stairs.

Darcy and Natasha helped whenever they could, but after facing their mother’s wrath on more than one occasion, kept it to the nighttime when the Madam was asleep.

“Psst, Jane” Darcy whispered to her from across the kitchen. “Jaaaannneeeee”

Groaning, Jane rolled over and began to stand up. “What in the world Darcy?”

Darcy smiled, “Sister meeting in the barn, be there in three minutes” and off she went.

Sighing, Jane kissed her sleep goodbye and headed out to the barn.

Sister meetings were important, and only allowed to be pushed to another day due to illness.

Sneaking into the barn, Jane faced her two sisters. “What’s going on now?”

Natasha uncrossed her arms and handed her an envelope, “Prince Thor is holding a ball in a week’s time. Mother has already bought us dresses, and everything we need to attract the man”

Jane looked down, “This says all the eligible ladies of the Kingdom…. But I don’t think Madame wants all of the eligible ladies in this house to go”

“Correct” Darcy said with her ‘serious’ expression. “So, we’re having a meeting to figure out how to get you there too”

Jane blinked, “Uh…. Okay? I mean, I don’t really-”

“If you say you don’t really mind, I will slap you silly” Natasha said with a hard expression. “Mother is trying to force us on the Prince, and you know how neither of us want that”

Jane nodded, “And how are Clint and Steve”

“We’re doing just fine actually, but thank you”

Jane squeaked and jumped three feet into the air after being startled by Steve’s response.

Spinning around, Jane glared at her sister’s beaus. “You all did that on purpose!”

Steve and Clint laughed, but soon apologized when she was about to stomp on Clint’s foot. Clint and Steve were part of the Prince’s guard. Only the best of the best received a spot, and none could deny them that honor. Darcy and Natasha had fallen in love with these two imbeciles after following Jane into town and getting robbed blind. The two men had stopped the thief and returned the items to the sisters.

Jane had thanked them, but Natasha and Darcy had been zapped with love (as had Steve and Clint). The two couples wanted to be married, but couldn’t because of Madame Amora.

Jane looked at her friends and narrowed her eyes. “Why are you making me go to the ball…”

Darcy looked innocent, “Because you’ll have fun?”

Natasha snorted from her position in Clint’s arms. “We want Thor to fall madly in love with you so mother will leave us alone.”

Jane groaned, “You all are terrible”

But they were her kind of terrible, and she brainstormed with the 4 of them.

 

*******

The night of the ball came, and her step-mother, Darcy, and Natasha were dressed to the nines.

Whilst getting her sister’s ready,  Jane couldn’t help but giggle. “I do believe Clint and Steve will be very interested in these dresses”

“Mmm, hopefully I won’t be in this dress for long” Natasha said with a smirk.

Jane and Darcy just laughed, Natasha joining in soon after.

The laughter died down after a few minutes, and Darcy turned to Jane. “Everything is in place, correct?”

Jane nodded, “You all will be leaving in an hour. Once I finish with you two, I will go to mother and wish her goodnight. Since all three of us finished that enormous and ridiculous list of chores earlier, I can scrub myself clean without issue. I will then get into my dress, style my hair and face, and be in the carriage Steve hired another hour you all leave”

Natasha nodded, “We’ll be staying into One, so you have to be gone by Midnight. Is that clear?”

Jane nodded, “Crystal”

Darcy grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. “Natasha get the shoes out! Get the shoes out!”

Natasha grinned and walked to her closest. Jane, confused, tipped her head. “Shoes? But I thought I would just -”

“You can’t wear those ratty things to a ball, but luckily we found these in the market and just had to buy them for you” Darcy said with a squeal as Natasha turned around.

“Glass slippers?”

 

*******

Jane wished her Madame Amora goodnight, and by the time she was finished scrubbing her body and hair clean, the three women were heading off to the palace.

Quickly drying herself, Jane slipped on the dress and slippers, and began to style her hair and make-up.

Wishing she had Natasha’s soft hand, or Darcy’s flair, Jane just added the minimum and hoped she looked fine.

Slipping on the mask to hide her identity from Madame Amora, Jane rushed out of the house right as the carriage arrived.

“Thank you so much!” she said to the driver as they rushed down the long road to the palace.

 

*******

Thor was incredibly bored, and wished his father hadn’t forced this ball on him to find a wife.

He had been happy not being married, and did care much for anything besides the stars in the sky he liked to study every night.

But as the Crown Prince of the land, he had to do his duty.

Turning to his two favorite guard members, Clint and Steve, Thor sighed after yet another busy body mother tried to force her daughter onto him.

“I hate this, is there a way I can sneak away to look at the stars?”

Clint laughed and smacked Thor on his shoulder, “This will soon be over friend. Besides, Steve and I have someone we wish for you to meet”

Thor raised his eyebrows, “If it is the two maidens you are both courting, I have already met them”

Steve shook his head, “No no. This is their step-sister. She’s beautiful, and a scientist much like yourself. She will be here soon, and wearing a mask”

Thor blinked, “A mask? What in the world for?”

“So that her stepmother doesn’t recognize her”

Thor frowned, “Who is the step-mother?”

“Madame Amora”

Thor nodded, “Okay I understand the need for secrecy”

Clint and Steve just laughed at Thor’s statement and went off to dance with their lady loves and look out for Jane.

Thor, needing a break, stepped outside to look at the stars.

Walking over to his viewing bench, he was startled to find someone already there.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry, I hadn’t realized anyone else was out there”

 

*******

Jane had arrived on time to the tower, but before the doors could open, fear hit her ten-fold and she had escaped to the balcony.

It had a little bench that was perfect for looking up at the stars. Taking off her mask, Jane ran a hand through her hair and wished she could have more strength.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry, I hadn’t realized anyone else was out there”

Jumping, Jane spun around and spotted a very tall (and very handsome) man standing there.

Scrambling up, Jane clenched her mask in her hands. “It is I who should apologize… I’m not even sure I’m allowed to be out here. You see, I’m supposed to be inside”

 

*******

Thor was charmed by this tiny slip of a girl in a beautiful white ballgown. Coming closer, Thor smiled at her. “If you’re meant to be inside, why aren’t you?”

The girl shrugged her shoulders, “I was afraid. I’m not used to something so… elaborate. Being outside and looking at the stars is more to my tastes”

Charmed even further, Thor stood in front of the girl. “Looking at the stars is more to my taste as well, may we sit and watch the stars together?”

The girl gave him a small smile, and Thor fell in love.

 

*******

Jane and the man watched the stars together for hours, and told each other silly stories about their lives. Jane didn’t even realize time had fled them until the clock struck midnight.

Gasping, Jane jumped up. “I have to leave!”

The man frowned and stood up. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Jane shook her head and started to run away from the man. “I have to get home”

Running, Jane didn’t stop even though her mystery man asked her to.

She kept running and running, not even stopping when her shoe fell off.

Jumping into her carriage she turned around and watched her mystery man pick up her shoe, but could do nothing as the carriage rode away.

 

*******

Thor bent down and picked up his beloved’s shoes.

Having heard all of his yelling, Steve and Clint slid to a stop next to him.

“What’s wrong Th- are you holding a shoe” Clint said.

Thor nodded, “It belongs to the girl I’m going to marry”

“That’s great sire!” They both said with glee, knowing that they would be able to marry their beloveds as well.

“Who was it?” Steve asked. “Was it the one we were going to introduce you to?”

Thor shook his head. “No this girl was not wearing a mask.”

Clint frowned, “Well damn. I guess Jane couldn’t make it then, because we never saw her…”

Steve nodded. “Well so much for that. If it wasn’t Jane, who was it?”

Thor held the shoe tighter. “I never got her name. But I will…. Send out a proclamation. Whoever can wear this slipper will be my bride”

Clint blinked. “Uh….. A lot of people could wear that shoe sire. Maybe be a little more specific?”

Thor nodded, “Right. Whoever can fit the slipper and tell me about what we talked about will be my bride”

Steve nodded, “Now _that_ we can do. We’ll start tomorrow”

 

*******

Darcy and Natasha hadn’t been happy with Jane that she had never entered the ball. But weren’t too upset after hearing that Thor would be married to someone, and Jane herself had met a mystery man.

“If you ever saw the man again, would you marry him?” Darcy said with a smile.

“I would” Jane said back with a happy sigh. “I just knew he was the one. Just as you two did with Clint and Steve”

Natasha grinned, “Maybe we can find him and have a triple wedding”

Jane and Darcy nodded, agreeing.

 

*******

Clint, Thor, and Steve were all exhausted three weeks later. They had talked to every single eligible women in the kingdom, and they had one more stop to go.

Steve and Clint weren’t too excited about this one, since they knew the four ladies in this home hadn’t been Thor’s beloved.

Two of the women in the home were, of course, Natasha and Darcy. The third was Madame Amora (a woman no man could describe as a beloved), and the fourth was Jane. Who Thor had been adamant wasn’t his beloved.

Stepping into the house, the three men were immediately set upon by Madame Amora.

Guiding them into the sitting room, Madame Amora set Natasha and Darcy down.

Opening the case, Steve brought out the slipper.

Darcy gasped, “I know that shoe!!”

Steve and Clint looked at each other, “You do?” They said in unison.

Madame Amora, thinking her girls were about to win the Prince, smiled. “Of course they do! That is their shoe!’

Natasha shook her head. “No it isn’t. We just bought them. They were the only pair in the shop”

Thor pushed forward, “So you know who the wearer of the slipper is?”

The two girls grinned, “We do”

Madame Amora, not liking where this is going, clenched her hands. “Of course they do. One of my daughters is going to be your bride!”

Natasha, finally sick of her mother’s behavior, stood up. “No we aren’t. Neither Darcy or I will be marrying the prince. We will be marrying the other two gentlemen in the room because we love them. Thor is looking for Jane, who we bought the shoes for and you locked in her room.”

Madame Amora gasped, “How dare you speak to your mother in this way!”

Thor, not bothering to stay for the fallout (but knew Clint and Steve would protect their beloveds at all cost) took the shoe and ran up the stores, checking each door to see if it held his beloved.

He finally got to the attic when he reached the locked door. Kicking it down, Thor entered.

 

*******

Jane gasped in shock when her door when splintered apart, but couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who had done so.

“It’s you!”

The man Jane had fallen in love with quickly stepped into the room and swung Jane into his arms.

“My beautiful scientist, it’s taken me so long to find you”

Jane giggled, finally realizing that the man she had connected with had been the Prince. “You saw my face clearly, why didn’t you just rule out half of the women who didn’t look like me?”

Thor paused and looked down at her, “Huh…. I guess I did waste my time”

Jane laughed and leaned up to kiss her beloved.

 

*******

“You three may now kiss your brides”

Thor lifted Jane’s veil and kissed her gently.

Steve lifted Darcy’s veil and kissed her sweetly.

Clint lifted Natasha’s veil and kissed her passionately, his hand pressed against her barely swollen belly.

And all of them (and their children, and their children’s children) lived happily ever after.

 

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
